


Poem - Kinktober 2K18 - Day 6 - Daddy Kink

by Samori (Vicki_Venom)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Daddy Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Love Bites, Multi, Neck Kissing, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Samori
Summary: Kinktober 2K18 - Day 6 - Daddy Kink





	Poem - Kinktober 2K18 - Day 6 - Daddy Kink

They see your lust on my neck,  
They see a demon,  
A Nightmare in leather.  
They know not of my playful lover  
Who chases me  
Just to feel my warm embrace.  
A strong fox of a man,  
Arms like home that cradle me  
And rock my worries away,  
A body that feels like home--  
A well spoken mouth  
With a low drawl that rumbles my very heart  
Yet can kiss my forehead  
My hands,  
My lips,  
My body  
So gently.  
They may see a monster  
But I see my daddy,  
My dominant,  
My savior.


End file.
